Queen of the Sun
by Usaneko57
Summary: Usagi is tired of her 'friends' treating her like dirt, so she decides to take some action. And there's a new girl at school... NOT a Sailor Sun OR Sailor Earth fic. Minor OOC.


WHOA, it's been a while. Whattup people? I was digging through my old files and found this gem. WARNING: This fic is NOT inner-scout friendly, NOR is it a Sailor Sun fic. All ideas are my own and will not be changed unless it's a really good suggestion, and even then it'll probably just be incorperated somehow. FLAMERS BEWARE, I just plain don't care. Flame me all you want, I'll only have a good laugh. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I intend to market their names or ideas for my own profit. SO BUG OFF.

Chapter I: New Arrival

What had I been thinking? What in the Great Goddess' name had inspired me to even _think_ about fighting back? So much for letting things flow their course . . . .

I furrowed my brows and frowned deeply. They deserved it. Treating me like a little girl for six damn years; did they really think I would just keep letting them? Did they honestly think that I would stay the same little cry-baby-Usagi forever? As much as the thought pissed me off, it hurt to know that my friends would always think of me as the immature little baby that can't do anything right.

As angry tears filled my deep blue eyes, I stamped my foot hard on the ground. It's not like _they_ matured greatly over the past couple years. Rei was still the bossy bratty bitch, Mina was still wearing that god awful bow, Ami's nose was still deep in some 10 pound book, and Makoto was still so boy crazy it sometimes made me wonder. _I_ on the other hand- WAS GOING TO BE LATE! Geeze, some things never change.

Alright, alright, I admit that even though I'm a senior in high school and about to graduate, I still klutz out a little. Being late to class every, erm, day for a little extra sleep isn't that bad. And besides, it's only because I was up studying the night before! So there! Yes, that's right, Tsukino Usagi was studying! I've been doing it more and more lately and I'm even doing better in school. I may have a harder time with it alone, but there's no way I'd admit to my friends that I even considered the concept. They would just make fun of me.

Besides the studying and actually doing my homework, I've also become more graceful. I've learned to cope with Earth's gravity; though I often have to hide this by purposely falling. I've learned to control my temper and my appetite and not eat like a pig around others, unless they happened to be named Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, or Kino Makoto. Or Chiba Mamoru, for that matter.

He, once again, has gone to America to study and hardly calls or comes back (the plane fare is expensive) so it's not like I have a hard time fooling him. I'd also like to add to my list of accomplishments completely getting over Chiba Mamoru. Even though he likes to trick himself into thinking that I'm still the lovesick dope whom he new three years ago. So what if we were meant to be? I've come to realize that Destiny is a pain in the ass.

Ah! Finally, I reach homeroom. As I walk quietly into the classroom and see Ami glancing up from behind a book and Rei rolling her crimson eyes at my tardiness, another flare of anger flickers inside me. My hand clenches around the strap to my bag as I walk to my desk behind them.

"About time, Meatball head." Rei scoffed, turning around in her seat and shooting me a particularly nasty glare. Meatball head, meatball head, that's all she ever calls me. The only reason I keep this stupid hairstyle is so that she won't suspect anything. Personally, I'd like something more, sophisticated. Maybe cutting a good half of it off.

"Sorry, woke up late." I reply with a nervous laugh, ducking my head down so she won't see the anger in my eyes. She rolls her eyes again and gives a dramatic sigh before turning forward again to face the teacher who has just come in. I _want_ to throw my pencil at the back of her head; but settle for glaring evilly out the window. Rei had transferred to our school back in first year because of the Starlights. What a fricken stalker. My thoughts slowly drifted back to those days and a small smile played upon my lips. _Mmm, Seiya . . . ._

"Good morning class!" The teacher began, breaking me from my wonderful dreams.

"Good morning Tsukashi-sensei." We all responded in bored, uneven tones.

"It seems we will be having a new student joining us today. I'd like you all to welcome," there was a pause as she looked at the card in her hand, "Ryu, Kaimeiko."

I took a break from glaring at a leaf outside to glance at the front of the room. As my eyes wandered back to the window, they suddenly had a change of mind and were immediately locked on the front of the room. Or rather, the _girl_ in the front of the room.

She was tall (almost as tall as Makoto) and slender, with long legs and honey skin; her physique reminded me of my own. But that is where similarity ended. Her long black hair hung in waves of silk down her back to her legs. Deep, dark eyes (I couldn't pinpoint a colour) with thick lashes under flawlessly sculpted eyebrows. A delicate, perfect nose rested above plump, luscious lips, all on an unblemished face.

The type of uniform she chose to wear fit her perfectly. The white, short-sleeved blouse hugged her curves and the short, grey, pleated skirt revealed her long shapely legs in black socks that came up to mid-thigh.

In short, she was gorgeous. And, judging by reactions, every male in the classroom agreed with me. Now, I understood what true lust was, what it meant to have desires. It didn't matter that she was a girl, and so was I. All that mattered was that she was perfect and I wanted her for myself.

In front of me I heard Rei snort with distaste. _Jealous brat . . . ._

"Alright, Kaimeiko, here's your schedule. There's an empty seat next to Usagi in the back there. Usagi, please raise your hand." Tsukashi-sensei continued.

I raised my left hand, and could barely control my right from digging into the desk as her dark eyes turned to me. She smiled revealing pearly white teeth and crossed the room elegantly on her long legs. Sitting down to my left, she put one elbow on the desk, propped her head on her hand, and turned to me. My toes curled in my shoes and my legs clenched involuntarily.

"Hi." She said quietly; the teacher had resumed reading the daily announcements.

The lump in my throat dissipated and my toes uncurled. "Hi." I said back, surprised at how even my voice was. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

Her smile grew. "Ryu Kaimeiko."

"Yeah, I heard."

She giggled, a wonderful tinkling sound. "I guess. Just call me Kai."

I nodded. "So what's next on your schedule, Kai?"

Her dark eyes (I could now tell were black) roamed over the sheet of paper in her hand. "Science with Kushiki-sensei." She replied.

I smiled. "Great! I have that class, too. We can walk together."

She grinned enthusiastically. "I'd like that."

"What's after that?" I asked.

"Hmm, after science is . . . Math with Kanaseki-sensei, English with Yamamoto-sensei, Gym, Lunch, Computers with Saito-sensei, and Cooking with Kyaru-sensei."

I furrowed my brows, thinking. "After science, I won't see you again until Gym and for lunch. But then I have Cooking at the end of the day too."

"That's great! At least I'll have some nice familiarity for most of the day."

"So what brings you to Juuban?" I asked.

"Business." She replied lightly; then quickly added, "My father is the owner of a long chain of companies and we've been trying to start up a location here. I've actually been here longer, but haven't been in school because I've been surveying and supervising the renovation and stuff along with my older brother. Since my father is very busy, my brother and I rent an apartment in town."

My eyes widened at her description. She sounded so . . . so . . . _grown-up_. She was everything I wanted to be. She had it all: the looks, the money, within days she could be the most popular girl in the entire school! Yet, her sweet, innocent smile, so much like my own, quelled any bouts of jealousy that may have risen. I wanted to ask what company her father owned, but just before I could Tsukashi-sensei said something that caught her interest.

"Oh. Martial arts club. That sounds like fun." She said looking up at the front of the class. "There's a meeting for sign-ups and old members after school today. Think I'll check that out . . . ." She turned back to me. "Are you in any clubs?"

"Eh," I laughed nervously. "In my first year I was in the cartoon club; until I realized I can't draw. I can't sing I can't dance; I can't do much of anything except eat."

She stared at me for a few seconds, blinking her almond-shaped eyes a couple of times before bursting with laughter. Tsukashi-sensei stopped what she was saying and glared at us while clearing her throat noisily. Kai could barely bring her laughter to an end. I couldn't see what was so funny.

After a few seconds, the class turning around to stare, and another noisy-throat-clearing, she finally managed to get her laughter to subside and calmly looked at the teacher with a smile still on her face to say "I'm sorry, Tsukashi-sensei. Usagi just told me the funniest joke; would you like to hear it?" Confused at the sudden change, Tsukashi only nodded. "Alright. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I-I don't know." Tsukashi answered.

"It doesn't matter. Birds don't have armpits." Kai finished with a silly grin on her face. The entire class, myself included, stared at her dumbly. Tsukashi blinked repeatedly for the next couple of minutes. As the bell rang, the classroom was still silent contemplating the utter insanity of the last words spoken.

Kai, however, stood and stretched lazily. You could almost hear the sounds of brains switching off as every male in the room stared at her magnificent figure, mouths hanging open, and, in some cases, drool already leaking out. "Thank you so much, Tsukashi-sensei, for allowing us the pleasure of learning under your influence. C'mon, Usagi, you said you were going to show me the way to science class."

I nodded slowly and picked up my things from beside my desk, not even noticing the heated glare coming from Rei or the inquisitive stare that Ami sent me over the top of her book. After everything was present and accounted for, I followed her to the front of the room where she promptly turned to fix the class with a dazzling smile.

"Later." She winked. I followed her out the door and walked silently along.

"Birds don't have armpits?" I asked finally.

"Of course they don't. They don't have arms so how could they have armpits?"

I shook my head and started giggling softly. Before we reached the classroom my giggles erupted into loud bouts of laughter that were soon joined by Kai's. I stayed with her at the front of the class waiting for the teacher while the bell rang and the rest of the class filed in, Rei and Mina among them. Rei held her head defiantly in the air while Mina simply kept her eyes averted as they stomped past us.

Ignoring them I returned my full attention to Kai. "That is the silliest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Well it worked didn't it?" She pointed out.

"Eh?"

She arched an eyebrow at my confusion. "I don't exactly have _time_ to get detention. And cunning helps to avoid the inevitable scandal that will break out from bribery." I nodded. Once again, I was awed. Any further attempts I would have made to question her about her past were thwarted by the entrance of Kushiki.

"Good morning, class." He said with a nod.

"Good morning Kushiki-sensei." We all replied again.

I made my way to my seat, leaving Kai with the teacher. Once I sat down, Mina kept stealing glances at me while Rei shot her furious glares.

I was trying to pay attention, but the _swish_ of blonde hair ahead of me eagerly stole my attention back. I became so annoyed, that the next time Mina turned around, I angrily mouthed '_What?_' and saw to my mingled satisfaction and regret the hurt in her blue eyes.

"Alright class, it seems we'll be having a new student starting today. Her name is," another pause as the card was being perused. "Ryu, Kaimeiko. Please bear her a kind welcome. Very well, Kaimeiko, please feel free to have a seat wherever you like." As Kai walked seductively down the aisle, every eye was on her. She kept her head up and strode easily through the desks giving off waves of maturity and confidence. The burning in the pit of my stomach slowly regained its place as I watched her long, shapely legs _step, step, step_ . . . . She stopped and I was suddenly aware of the heat radiating off her body, being so close to me as she sat on the stool next to mine.

"Good. Now that that's settled," Kushiki-sensei started, breaking me from my reverie, "we'll be starting our section on astronomy. Each of you will be given a textbook identifying various constellations." He held up a slim book to emphasize his point, and then replaced it on his desk. "Your task for the next week is to see how many of them you can distinguish in our night sky; take pictures of them and remember to log down the exact time and date that you correctly recognized them. Keep in mind that you will not be able to see some of them, as they are only visible during certain times of the year. As for the research part of the project, you will each pick a separate constellation and find a detailed legend about its creation. You may work alone, or in groups of no more than three people. I'll let you pick your own groups and I'll leave the textbooks on my desk. You may start."

I immediately turned to Kai, who smiled at me and nodded. "Do you think we should ask someone else to join us?" She asked.

"I don't know. It seems like everyone else already has a-" I was cut off, and rather startled, by Rei and Mina turning around.

"Usagi," Rei stated all business like. "Mina and I have decided that we are going to allow you to work with us." Mina gave a prompt nod in agreement.

My anger soared to new heights. So I'm _allowed_ to work with them? How _dare_ she? How can she be such a complete- Once again my thoughts were cut short. These things seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Who made you queen of the world?" Kai asked calmly.

Rei looked quite taken aback. "I-I-" she stuttered before her face contorted with the same look of superior contempt. "I was talking to Usagi."

"Good for you. Would you like a cookie?" I leaned forward propping my head on my hand and fixed Rei with an uncaring look, knowing full well that I'd pay for it later. At this point, I didn't much care anymore; there was just _something_ that kept telling me to do this. Apparently whatever nerve had made me stand up to them the day before had brought some friends.

Kai blinked then smiled, turning her large eyes on me. "I would. Do you have some?"

"Eh . . . ." She just kept getting weirder and weirder. Then I smiled too. "Yes, actually, I do." I opened my bag where I always kept an emergency stash of cookies and took them out. I told you, some things_ never_ change. I took one out and handed it to Kai who munched happily on it, then took one for myself. I grudgingly offered the bag to Rei and Mina who looked at the cookies as if they were fire-breathing-earth-worms and quickly turned back to their counter. Rolling my eyes I turned back to Kai. She had the cookie stuck in her mouth while she took notes off the board and winked at me when she caught my eye. We both giggled softly.

"So were we gonna ask someone to join us, or will it be just the two of us?" I asked, hoping she would opt for suggestion #2.

"Well, it seems everyone is already in a group, and Kushiki said no more than three. If there had been a single person, I would have-" Kai's sentence was interrupted by a loud and scornful laugh; one that I knew _very_ well.

With a shrill _'As if!'_ Rei had the attention of the entire class, excluding Kushiki-sensei, who was busy reading a large newspaper. "I can't believe that you thought someone like _me_ would even _consider_ working with someone like _you_. The fact that you would go so far as to _ask_ is an insult." The cookies were finished and forgotten as we watched the Almighty Hino Rei take out her venomous anger on a poor unsuspecting student. A few of the guys in the back didn't bother to try and hide their laughter. Mina looked scandalized while Rei just wore that infuriating look of superiority that made my blood boil.

The poor soul she was shouting at was familiar some how. I had seen him around, but I never really talked to him; I didn't even know his name. He wasn't as bad as she was making him out to be. He was tall and on the thin side with a mop of unruly brown hair that kept falling into his eyes. He wore glasses which occasionally slid down to the end of his nose and there was a flash of silver every time he flinched from his braces. But he _was_ kind of cute, in that weird, dorky way.

Rei finished her torrent of anger and he sat back in his seat in front of them with his head on the counter and his arms covering his head. I caught the slightest hint of a shiver in him and got the impression that he was crying. I watched his back feeling sorry for him when the sound of a stool scraping the linoleum caught my interest. You can imagine how surprised I was to find that the stool being pushed away from the counter was right next to mine and that Kai had gotten to her feet and walked around to the side of where he sat.

"Excuse me," she said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. When his head lifted, she continued. "I was wondering if you would like to join our group. I'm new here and I only know Usagi. I'm trying to meet lots of people and would really appreciate if you would join us." He mumbled something I couldn't here and she propped her head on her hands. "I can see why you would think that. Any way, it's ultimately your decision, if you would rather work alone, but if you change your mind, the invitation is always open." She stood and took a step toward our desk, but stopped and faced him again. "I'm Kaimeiko, by the way. Please, call me Kai." She stuck out her hand expectantly and smiled gently at him. He looked up at her like the condemned would a saviour and timidly took her graceful hand in his own awkward one, mumbling something else. Her smile widened and she said, "Nice to meet you, Yukito." He nodded and stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder with his free hand, never letting go of Kai's.

She gave a gentle tug, pulling him in the direction of me and he finally let her hand drop. Pulling a stool with him, he took his seat next to Kai opposite me. The class, which had been watching the procession, gave a startled jolt as Kushiki-sensei folded his paper and cleared his throat; his subtle way of telling the class to get back to work.

"Alright, Usagi, this is Yama Yukito. Yukito, Tsukino Usagi. Now that everyone's acquainted, I think we should decide how we're going to go about this project stuff."

"Uh, yeah." I replied, recovering from the shock of what just happened. Part of that shock came from the position Kai's body had been in; when she leaned over to put her head on her hand with her elbows on the table, her back arched inward, pushing the curve of her butt up just a little. The short skirt of the school uniform barely covered and I found myself wishing that her back would drop just a little more . . . . The other part of the shock came from realizing that I had actually thought that. "Uh, I think that we should probably get together one night so we can find those constellations."

"Mmm. I agree. Tonight's not good for me though . . . . What about tomorrow night?" Kai asked enthusiastically. "Is that okay with you, Yukito?"

Yukito looked startled for a second at being addressed, then nodded shyly. "Yeah. I'm not really that busy."

"Great! What about you, Usagi?"

"Uh, yeah, tonight's not good for me either," I replied remembering that I was _supposed_ to go to that new club opening up with the rest of the girls. That is, if I'm still _allowed_ to go with them. "But tomorrow night is fine."

"Yay!" Kai practically jumped out of her seat. "We can go to my place. Can you guys sleep over?"

Yukito blushed furiously, but nodded. I giggled. "You're so enthusiastic about this. Almost like you've never had a sleep over before."

Now, Kai blushed. "Uh, actually, I haven't." She turned her eyes to her notebook. "I haven't really had any friends before, either."

Yukito made a sort of choking noise. "I'm sorry, but that's very hard to believe." I nodded my agreement.

"Well, like I told Usagi, I'm here on business. My father is the owner of a long chain of companies and we're starting one here in Juuban. I'm here along with my brother to supervise the renovation and things like that. Because my brother and I are old enough, my father is allowing us to stay. This is actually the first time I've even been in a real school. Before this, I had private tutors while my father, brother and I moved around the world constantly."

"Around the world?" I asked, clearly amazed. "I thought it was just around the _country_."

"Well, at first it was. Our family origin is here in Japan; but it wasn't long before we went to America, across Europe, and around the coast of Asia. The only other kids besides me and my brother were the three sons of the Company CEO's, my uncles; so they were my cousins."

"Well that sucks." I said.

"Yeah. So anyway, we can go to my place. The apartment building I live in is further away from downtown, so the lights won't be as bright. And we can pitch a tent on the roof and watch from there. My brother has a telescope we can steal, er, borrow."

"Sounds great." I said. "So what-"

"Yeah. And you guys could come over a little early and eat dinner. I'm not sure how my cooking tastes to other people, but if doesn't work out we can always call for pizza. Oh! And we can snag some of my brother's cherry-swirled-double-chocolate-fudge-cake for desert. He's an awesome baker."

Visions of fudge cake exploded in front of my eyes and the determination of finding out what business her father own faded from my thoughts. Or, more accurately, they were pushed out harshly by little dancing fudge cakes with cherries for eyes and bright smiles made of frosting. Yukito, however, wasn't so deterred.

"What company does your father own?" He asked hesitantly.

Kai flipped through the text book with one hand and made clockwise circular motions with her free hand on the desk, not quite paying attention. "I'm sure you've never heard of it." The bell rang. "I better get going; I need to find my next class." She scribbled something quickly on a peice of paper before ripping it off and handing it to Yukito. "Here's my number, call me. I'll see you in a few hours, Usagi."

I watched her leave while gathering my things. After she walked out the door I glanced at Yukito. He was staring at the clock, his backpack in one hand. After a few seconds he mumbled something, shook his head and started for the door. I just barely caught what he was saying and silently agreed. I could've sworn that only twenty minutes had passed, too; but the fifty minute class was over.

I shrugged my shoulders and stood. As I walked through the door I sighed and thought about the _long_ English class ahead. Then I suddenly remembered that Ami also had math third period; with Kanaseki as well. And of course, it being Ami, it was super smart rocket science math.

Thanks again for reading guys, please review so I can know how I'm doing.


End file.
